The YouTube War
by Chillediplier
Summary: A cyber war has broken out on YouTube. Many have tried to fight, all have failed. What happens when a fan of many gaming channels rallies up an army of absolute goofballs? Who is the mastermind behind the cyber war? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Gonna start a little goofy at the first two chapters of this, but it does get pretty serious. I've just had a constant idea of my favorite YouTubers decking it out in an epic war setting, and this was the best way I could think of them all getting together in one arena-like place.**

All I ever want to do is curl up after a long day of work and watch my favorite YouTubers. To catch up on what I missed from the hours spent dealing with irritating people. I had always hoped to joint the ranks of those I loved to watch the most. But so far, my channel is barely at two thousand subscribers. Not bad for someone without much of the hardware to make quality videos like the pros. But with my recent lack of consistent uploads due to my job, I'm surprised I still have that many now. Well, whatever, as long as I can always watch my favorite channels, I really don't mind if any sort of fan base comes from my content.

The day was long. Nearly from morning to night, I had to work. When I finally returned home, feet aching and head throbbing, I fell forward onto my bed, plugged in my phone and turned on one of my top channels to watch. Markiplier. Oh, how his voice can soothe a headache in an instant. If I could ever meet him in a convention, I would just...

Never mind that thought, all I want to do is relax. Snuggle up in my blankets, my cat at the foot of the bed softly purring, looking quite content with herself. I sighed and took the position I normally would to sleep, fisted hands over my chest and knees bent up to my stomach. The fetal position was the one way I could rest comfortably with my bad back. Thank you, genetics.

I allowed myself to listen to his playlist of Octodad: Dadliest Catch, the first series I had ever watched from him. The humor is probably best shown through this series, and in moments, I was relaxed. But not so much falling asleep, at least not as well as I would. In my bedroom, there were not many lights, any light source would easily keep me awake, even if it was just moonlight through the window. It usually takes a while for me to fall asleep, but once I do, I'm out for the count for ten hours. And listening to these wonderful dorks game is just what I need.

I felt myself start to fade right around the start of the second episode, when it was interrupted by something, well, warm in my hands. Thinking it was just humidity, I let my fists relax, only to be engulfed by a much hotter feeling. Opening my eyes, there was...a light. Almost like an aura on fire, taking me over. A bright white and red light, that was beyond explanation. I tried backing away from it, only to realize it had been coming from my own hands. Flailing and rubbing didn't help to get it away, and within moments, I was overtaken by it.

After a chocking few seconds in the heat, cold came over me next. It felt like I was hovering, as a voice began to speak.

"Amalia. You can hear me, yes?" it asked, clearly referring to me.

"Wh-...Yeah, but...what happened?"

"You've been summoned here for a reason. An army is needed."

"...What?!"

"You heard correctly," the voice said, as a bright screen appeared in front of me. "Many have been summoned before you. All have failed. A terrible cyber war is raging, and we need a strong army to fight against it."

As the voice spoke, the screen flashed to several scenes of complete chaos that, normally, was reserved for real life combat. How could things like this happen over the internet? Aside from in games, of course.

"You are wondering how this is all possible? It started with one man on YouTube who, while loved by many, one day sought out to be the conqueror of all things viral. It's as if he had just snapped and began wiping out all channels who had tried to defy him. That is why we, the Walls, have began a search. Seek out help from the fans with a true aspiration and knowledge as to what this website is truly about. This war has been going on for too long, as we are running out of options."

"Oh, great, that gives me confidence, seeing how I'm apparently barrel scrappings for you guys." I sighed, shaking my head. "This is just a surreal dream...well, what do I do?" I asked, deciding that, since this was just a dream, to go along for the ride, thinking it was probably going to be pretty fun.

"Choose from your subscription list," the voice, which was starting to sound more and more familiar as it spoke on, while the screen of my YouTube sub box flashed before me. "You can bring five allies with you. They will be your Wall."

"Yeah, ok, and what's up with that name?"

"We came up with it to represent the need to block out the foe, like a firewall. Get it?"

I rolled my eyes and got closer to the screen, finding one in particular right away that I could use on my side.

"Ok, I'll start with him. Markiplier."

"A fine choice, he fights well," the voice said. "However, this war wipes the memories of the warriors who fought in them, so he would need to start from the beginning once again. Do you still wish to chose him?"

I bit my lip at this fact, but nodded. This was a dream after all, hell yeah I'm gonna have Markiplier fight with me!

"Alright, he will be sent to the Summoning Hold. Choose four more, and you can meet up with them there."

"Ok, that's convenient," I said as I skimmed through my list, trying to find another favorite of mine. But after three checks, I couldn't find who I wanted at all on my list.

"Why isn't-"

"I'm sorry. Some channels are not permitted to enter the Summoning Hold, as is dictated by the starter of this war. It's something we must abide."

Something about the way the voice said that made me uneasy, but hey, dreams never really had rules that made sense. I looked through my list again, and found another favorite, however, it was a group. "So, what about channels with more than one person running it?"

"You may choose as many members from it as you wish, just remember, you can only take five all together."

"Ok, then...from this one, Achievement Hunter," I said, pointing to the green on black star. "I want...Michael Jones and Gavin Free," the two of them always being my favorite.

"Noted, and done. Two more to go, who will they be?"

"Let's see..." I thought, searching my list. I didn't think that bringing someone with fewer subscribers, like friends and those just starting out like myself, would be a good option. But I wanted to have a team that would work well together, a team that knew one another from personal experience. Then, I realized who my last two needed to be.

"The Game Grumps. Danny Avidan and Arin Hanson."

"Nice, a good, strong team. I'm surprised, normally, people would immediately go for someone like, say, Pewdiepie, seeing how popular he is."

"I _was_ a fan, but, I feel like this team can work together a lot better. Besides, if I had one member that I couldn't get, it would've been much harder to chose, and I probably would have gone with someone else."

"Oh? Who did you want to chose that you could not?"

"Ah, he's...not quite up to the subscriber count of any of these guys yet, but he's on his way. He's ChilledChaos? Have you heard of him?"

"I believe you should get to the Summoning Hold. Time is short."

"Wh-?!"

The voice, or whatever it was, interrupted me with the bright light emitting from my hands once again, this time, to a more blueish hue. Before I could fight it, I was teleported away from where I had been hovering in darkness in front of a screen, to a round room with a blue, illuminated floor. However, I had teleported in just a few dozen feet above the aforementioned floor, and plummeted without the ability to hover anymore. Upon impact, I groaned and rubbed my head.

"I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain in a dream." I muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too."

"Wait, are you in my dream?"

"How can we all be dreaming this at once? Did our brains all connect?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Real talk, this is freakin' me out..."

The voices, all around me, spoke out in the order I had apparently summoned them in. Markiplier, Michael, Gavin, Danny and Arin.

They were all here.

They were all surrounding me...

Best. Dream. Ever!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, we can't all be dreaming each other, right?" Mark began to ask as I stood up, standing away from them as they spoke.

"Not unless one of us is dreaming this up," Gavin continued, clearly trying to wrap his brain around it as well. I sighed a bit, not wanting to interject or interrupt them.

"But, in a dream, aren't you only supposed to see faces you've already seen before?" Danny asked, finally looking over to me. "I don't remember her at all."

At which point, they each proceeded to turn to me, going quiet for a while, until Mark spoke out again, walking for me.

"I dunno, maybe we saw her at a convention one time. RTX, maybe," he said while gesturing to Gavin and Michael.

"Yeah, you don't have to _know_ the person to dream of their face," Michael continued. "Just seeing them once is good enough."

"Or, maybe we're all inside of _her_ dream, and aren't even ourselves right now-"

"Ok, enough dream talk!" I shouted, interrupting Arin's thought, but finally getting fed up with too many questions and zero answers. "If we're all in a dream, fine, but something is going on in this dream that I want to know what! There's a war going on, and we need to fight in it, otherwise, this is the most boring dream I've ever had!"

"Well, jeez, sorry, but we're just as confused as you are," Arin muttered, clearly irritated at being interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'a war'?" Danny asked.

"...Ok, apparently, one YouTuber just kind of went mental. He's trying to take over all of cyberspace, and for some reason, these guys called The Walls are trying to recruit a bunch of armies made up of YouTubers. And, there have been a lot of failures, so, now it's my turn I guess."

"So, are we...your army?" Gavin asked, looking around to the others. "Wouldn't you need more?"

"Well, I could use more, but the weird voice only allowed me to have five. One of which, I couldn't even pick for some reason."

"So, one of us is your sloppy seconds, huh?" Michael smirked, crossing his arms and looking to Gavin. "I think you're her replacement choice, Gavin, what a shame."

"No, it's not like that," I said, feeling foolish for showing favoritism. "I like all you guys, if anything, I couldn't have found a better group. But..."

"But, something's missing, right?" Mark asked, stepping up to me.

"There's still a lot they're not telling me, whoever it was that brought me here..."

"Oh, do you miss me already?"

The voice spoke out in the center of all of us. We stood back from it as it appeared as a human shape, clad with brilliant armor, wielding a sword and shield. However, as it remained a dark silhouette, none of us could see its face.

"Nice to see you all together again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" Mark asked, stepping up to the figure.

"Oh, this selection has fought and lost three times already, though I doubt any of you remember it. And one of you always falls so tragically, I wonder if it'll happen again."

We each went a collective shade of white as it spoke, Danny being the first one to say anything.

"Sorry, but, who exactly are you?"

"I am the Wall Riser. The one who helped your Captain to summon you all."

"Capt- Oh, no, wait," I stepped in. "I'm in no way fit to be a Captain, especially when none of us know how to fight!"

"Well, one cannot fight without proper weaponry, hence why I'm here for you now." As it spoke, a screen hovered just above its head. "Your weapons...are very special to each of you. They represent you. They will be there for you no matter what. Much like something else you all have." Soon after it finished speaking, a number appeared on screen as it turned to Mark, his eyes widening.

"...Fans." he said softly.

"Your weapons are only as strong as your fanbase is. That's how it works in this world~"

The figure vanished once again, as Mark was soon clad in sturdy chainmail armor with a narrow sword and medium sized shield. The screen continued to turn, showing the YouTubers their subscriber count, as they soon gained armor and weapons for their own. Michael received two short swords and a thick hide of leather and bear fur armor, Gavin, two gauntlets that specialized in slow motion with a cyber green suit, Danny, a mace and a voice amplification choker with a blue metal chest plate, and Arin, a laser gun and tactical armor.

The screen finally made its way to me, and to be honest, I wasn't expecting anything. But when it showed my sub count, I was soon holding a small dagger and wooden shield, with some thin metal armor on top of my clothes. Honestly, a lot better than nothing, but something about the dagger was peculiar, which was the same about all their weapons. They seemed to emit a soft, fire-like aura, that only got bigger with the bigger channels, Mark's being the biggest.

"This...is the power of what our fans can do..." he said, a soft smile across his face, a tear slowly streaming his cheek. "I knew they were strong, I just had no idea they could do _this_..."

"We're gonna need them to be to get through this..." I responded, looking to my weapons in comparison. I felt uneasy, thinking that, if I had to fight, I wouldn't last nearly as long as any of these guys. Why was I chosen to be the Captain, just because I brought them all here? If any case, I'm just a recruiter. Mark definitely seemed more Captain material. I turned to speak to him, until something caught the corner of my vision.

I looked over to see Michael, very slowly, swinging his sword down towards Gavin's head, as he remained crouched, laughing, a hand above his head. The gauntlet on his hand was emitting a green, slow motion energy that kept Michael at bay, long enough for Gavin to casually step to the side and fall forward in full speed, his sword clanging against the ground. Meanwhile, Danny was standing away from Arin as he aimed his laser gun at him, firing two shots. I was about to shout at him to stop, until Danny had the same idea, but instead of shouting 'stop', he bellowed out a delightful G chord, the choker reverberating it into a shield in front of him in the form of a bright red, six pointed star. I sighed in relief as it absorbed the laser shots and looked back to Mark, who was watching the crew as well, laughing at the sight.

"Heh, ok, guys, we all need to get used to these weapons now, so, let's see if we can start training with them. We're gonna need as much experience as we can if we even hope on succeeding as a team." I said over them as well as I could, as they stopped and started back for me.

"A 'team'? Don't you mean an 'army'?" Gavin asked as I shook my head.

"I feel like team has a more...family-like feel to it, where as 'army' feels like a job. And, isn't that what we strive for, to have more than just a fanbase on this site, but a family?"

"I couldn't agree more," Danny said, looking around to the others. "The number doesn't matter, it's the people behind it. And even if we're only six, together, we can do anything."

"When did you become the philosophical one, Dan?" Arin laughed, stepping up behind him. "But yeah, I'm with you on this, whoever's causing this war is gonna be in a whole lot of hurt after we get through with 'im."

"Just don't do anything stupid, _Gavin_," Michael said, looking pointedly to him.

"Oi, I won't! I got these awesome slow-mo hands now! I've wanted them since X-Ray and Vav!"

"So, we all in?" Mark asked, looking around to the group, then back to me. "Your orders, Captain."

I was about to tell him to take over, I really was, but at this point, it seemed like he had confidence in me. They all did. And hell, this was all a dream, right? Why not have some time leading some of my favorite YouTubers?

"Ok. Let's start training!"


End file.
